Capture the Flag
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: The gang play capture the flag in Central Park


**I've been up since 1:50 a.m. I obviously can't sleep if I'm still up and wide awake at 5:40. So I thought I'd finish these four one shots that I still have in my Doc Manager. Hope you enjoy!**

"Once again I will review over the rules of the game." Ross started. They were all gathered around at the park. It was around seven thirty at night and the sun was just setting. There was not that many people around and just a few joggers and night runners. "The flag must be visible. You can't hide it outside the park and no peeking as each team hides their flags."

Everyone nodded understanding the rules of Capture the Flag.

"Oh, and one last thing, no hitting Monica."

Monica looked at him "I don't hit."

Everyone chuckled

"I wouldn't have to if you guys played fair!" She defended looking around at all her friends

"Teams?" Rachel asked

"Girls against boys?" Joey suggested

"Sure, that sounds easy." Ross nodded and handed Phoebe the girls red flag.

Chandler kissed Monica on the cheek before going off with the guys "Good luck."

The three girls huddled up deciding where to hide it "You watching them?" Monica asked

"Yep." Phoebe said as she watched where the guys went with their flag.

"Okay, so I got the perfect spot-" Joey started as him, Ross and Chandler walked over to the play ground.

After both teams hid their flag they got back together before going off and looking for them.

"Okay. First team to find their flag and get back here, wins." Ross instructed

Everyone nodded "Okay, ready, GO!"

Everyone raced off to find the flags.

"Phoebe where is it?" Rachel asked

"I could have sworn I saw them put it here." She said looking in the sand box.

"Are you sure?" Monica asked looking around

"Well.." She paused thinking "I'm pretty sure." She started second guessing herself.

"Chandler, do you see it?" Joey asked looking around the place the girls were standing by a couple trees and a bench.

"No." He said looking around the bench.

"I don't think it's here guys." Ross said

Chandler looked away "Yeah me either." He said looking over at the girls. "You guys keep looking I'll be right back." He said walking over to the girls.

"Rach, are you looking everywhere?" Monica asked squatting down looking closer to the floor.

"Yes Mon, I'm looking everywhere."

Chandler walked over to Monica and stood in front of her "How you doing babe?" He smiled

Monica stood up to meet his eyes "I'm doing fine sweetheart. How are you doing?" She asked

"Fantastic." He said "You know, I was thinking that after we are done here we could maybe...I don't know.." He leaned in and kissed her "Or maybe even..." He started to kiss her neck.

Monica melted into the kiss that she didn't even feel Chandler pulling the flag out of her pants.

"I love you." He smiled and waved the flag before running off back to the guys.

"Damn it!"

"What? Did you find it?" Phoebe asked

"Chandler's got the flag." She said sighing

"What! How did he get the flag?" They asked going over to her watching the guys jumping for joy.

She shrugged as they made their way back over to them.

"You guys cheated." Rachel said

They looked over at her "How?" Ross asked

"You can't touch one of our players." She pointed out.

"I don't believe that was said in the rule book..." Chandler said looking over at Ross.

"It doesn't matter. You tricked me." Monica said taking back her flag.

"Don't put the flag in your pants then." Joey suggested

"You guys did the same thing." Phoebe said looking at Ross and seeing the flag hanging out of his pocket.

Ross slowly took the flag out. "Fine here." He tossed it to them

The girls backed up trying not to touch it.

"What? Do you think it has some sort of disease?"

They nodded

"You all need to grow up." Ross said

"Talk about yourself. You still think dinosaurs are cool." Rachel joked

"Hey! Dinosaurs are cool. And they wouldn't make it a job if it wasn't important."

Rachel rolled her eyes "How can you even live with something that is so _boring..._"

Chandler looked at Joey, Phoebe and Monica "You wanna go get some coffee?" He asked

"Sure." Joey said

Phoebe nodded

"I can use some coffee." Monica agreed as they all started to walk to Central Perk leaving Ross and Rachel to argue.

**There you go! I hope you found this entertaining...**


End file.
